Crows Zero 'imseizuran no teppen'
by Misa Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Genji, ingin merebut gelar 'seizuran no teppen' dari Tamao Serizawa! tapi dia punya masalah untuk menemukan Tamao, karna ada 2 orang yg namanya sama! dapatkah Genji mengalahkan Tamao untuk merebut gelar 'seizuran no teppen? baca aja duluu cekidooot ;D


Crows Zero

Author : Nai Kyuuketsuki

Genre : Comedy, Action, Parody

sambil nunggu FF yg 'Deimon Devil Bats 'lost in the jungle' baca ini dulu aja yak! (maksa) XD

Gelar Seizuran no Teppen di SMU Seizuran memang bukan gelar sembarangan!

Gelar ini hanya bisa di dapatkan oleh orang yang bener-bener kuat, bener-bener macho, dan bener-bener laki!

Sruuuuuuuut~~~ aah

(minum juss)  
"laki kok minum rasa-rasa? Ya gak laki!"  
(lempar juss)

Di sekolah khusus laki-laki Seizuran, ada beberapa geng berandalan. Salah satu dari geng berandalan tersebut ada satu kelompok yang pemimpinnya mendapatkan gelar Seizuran no Teppen. Dia adalah, Tamao Serizawa! Berandalan yang terkenal keren, bengis, kejam dan Macho!

Suatu hari, datanglah murid baru bernama Takiya Genji.

Dia bermaksud menantang sang pemilik gelar Seizuran no Teppen, yaitu Tamao Serizawa, dan merebut gelar seizuean no teppen dari Tamao.

Sebelum menantang si Seizuran no teppen, Genji berencana mangumpulkan gerombolan anak nakal untuk jadi anak buahnya.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Genji berhasil mengumpulkan anak buah. Dan berhasil bergabung dengan kelompok Makise si hentai. Akhirnya Genji memberanikan diri menantang Serizawa terang-terangan!

"oi makise, siapa tadi yang kau bilang pemilik gelar seizuran no teppen?"Tanya Genji.

"namanya siapa ya?"Makise garuk-garuk.

"kalo gak salah namanya Tamau Sarijawa!"celetuk seseorang.

"ah itu dia, namanya Tamau Sarijawa!"Makise mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"ok, Tamau Serizawa ya "GUMAM Genji sambil tersenyum sinis.

-Hari penyerbuan-

Genji diikuti geng Makise hentai di belakangnya berjalan dengan percaya Diri menuju markas besar (wuiiih~) si Tamao Serizawa di lantai 4.

"Oi mana yang namanya Sarijawa?"Seru Makise dengan nada Galak. Sementara Genji Cuma diam dengan pose cool.

"Ha? Sarijawa? Tamau sarijawa? Tuh dia orangnya. Ada perlu apa?"Tunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut cepak.

Genji memalingkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki cepak tadi menunjuk. Terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan kurus ceking berbaju lusuh dengan model rambut ala Mas Sayuti di film Sitkom OB.

Genji menatap heran, "kau sarijawa?" Tanya Genji.

"ng, ng'geh mas. Kulo sarijawa."dengan logat jawa Medok dia menjawab sambil membungkukan badan ala orang keraton.

Genji sempat di buat tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

Sosok ceking + model rambut aneh + logat jawa kental yang keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut sangat asing bahkan aneh untuk di dengar oleh kuping Genji.

Ia tak yakin untuk melawan orang tersebut. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena apa yang di gosipkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataanya.

Gosip (x) Kenyataan.

Berbadan Tegap (x) ceking kurus

Ganteng + rambut keren (x) peot + rambut model Sayuti (OB)

Bicara Slebor (x) bahasa Jawanya Sopan

Tidak Sopan / urakan (x) memberi hormat pake membungkuk ala keraton

Tidak suka dandan (x) uh~ mambu parpumne kembang 7 rupa. Semerbak minyak nyong-nyong.

Macho (x) ih, gak ada Macho-machonya!

Tapi sebagai preman berpengalaman Makise tahu ada monster di balik sikapnya yang lembut seperti itu.

"oi Genji, meski terlihat menyedihkan, mungkin saja di balik itu semua dia menyimpan kekuatan super. Kau jangan tertipu!"Bisik Makise.

"um, wakatta."jawab Genji. Sorot mata Genji berubah menatap si Sarijawa dengan bengis.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan BUAAAGH!

Tinju dari Genji mendarat tepat di perut ceking sarijawa, dan mundur satu langkah menunggu reaksi sarijawa.

Sarijawa melotot dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tak lama tubuhnya tumbang dan roboh.

"oi, masa orang seperti ini mendapat gelar Seizuran no Teppen? Di mana harga diri kalian?"Genji berteriak di depan mayat sarijawa (lha? Mayat?)

"oi, apa katamu? Dia Teppen? Hahahahaaa" orang-orang yang tadi ada bersama sarijawa terkekeh mendengar perkataan Genji.

"kau jangan bercanda! Seizuran no Teppen adalah Tamao Serizawa! Bukan dia!"Tunjuk seseorang berambut coklat.

"wao, chocolate."gumam Makise, menirukan bintang iklan pembalut di TV.

"lha? Dia sajizawa kan? Bererti benar dia?"Tunjuk Gennji ke sarijawa.

"hahahaaa . Dengar baik-baik kura! Dia sarijawa! Leader kami sekaligus Seizuran no teppen adalah serizawa!"teriak seorang berbadan besar.

"oi, ada apa ini?"seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan kelas.

Terlihat sosok dengan rambut Agak coklat.

"oh, Serizawa sama" yang lainnya memberi hormat dengan menunduk.

"siapa kau?"Tanya Serizawa pada Genji. Tapi yang ditanya malah sibuk bisik-bisik.

"oi Makise, dia katanya Serizawa."Bisik Genji.

"ia, dia serizawa yang tadi sarijawa. Namanya hampir mirip, seperti nama anak kembar."bisik Makise.

"tapi kok ga ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Apa dia abangnya?."Bisik Genji lagi.

"oi kuraaaaaa! Beraninya kalian ngacangin aku!"Serizawa mengamuk.

"oi, namanya juga mirip-mirip sama yang lemah kemampuannya juga gak jauh buang-buang waktu dengan orang lemah seperti itu. Kaulah yang bisa mendapat gelar Seizuran no Teppen." Makise hentai mempengaruhi Genji.

"ck, wakatta. Maikah~ iku, Makise!"Genji berbalik badan dan pergi dari kelompok Serizawa.

Genji dan Makise berlalu bersama gerombolannya, meninggalkan Serizawa yang emosi.

"oi, siapa nama anak kurang ajar itu? Apa kalian tahu?"Serizawa melotot kea rah makise dan Genji.

"kalo gak salah namanya Benji. Tadi Makise berbisik memanggilnya Benji."jawab orang berambut botak (lha? Gak punya rambut dong)

"lho? Bukannya Genji yo?"Sarijawa yang telah bangun kembali ikut bicara.

"halah! Jangan so tau kamu! Orang namanya Benji kok." Orang yang memakai masker mendukung ucapan orang berambut botak tadi (bilang aja botak! Ga usah di tambahin orang berambut botak).

"Dasar kurang ajar kaaau!, Benji!."Serizawa terkekeh dengan suara menyeramkan, sambil mengepalkan tangan.

~The End~

Horeeeeeee


End file.
